Musuhku Si Jenius
by WitWula
Summary: "Apa artinya kecerdasanmu? Jika kamu selalu membullyku Naruto." "Karena aku..." "Enyahlah dari hadapanku." "Aku benci kau Uzumaki Naruto." Cinta dan benci adalah dua hal yang memiliki jarak setipis kulit bawang.
1. Chapter 1

**Musuhku Si Jenius**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre :** **Drama** **, Romance**

 **Musuhku Si Jenius by WitWula**

 **Pairing NaruHina**

 **Rated : T**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read**

 **WARNING : OOC, Abal, tidak nyambung.**

 **SUMMARY**

 **"** **Apa artinya kecerdasanmu? Jika kamu selalu membullyku Naruto."**

 **"** **Karena aku..."**

 **"** **Enyahlah dari hadapanku."**

 **"** **Aku benci kau Uzumaki Naruto."**

 **Cinta dan benci adalah dua hal yang memiliki jarak setipis kulit bawang.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1**

Bunga sakura sudah bermekaran, itu tandanya tahun ajaran baru akan dilaksanakan di semua sekolah yang ada di Negara Jepang. Tidak terkecuali di kawasan distrik _Konoha City_ , sekolah elit dengan para muridnya yang terkenal kaya dan pintar.

Hyuuga Hinata, seorang gadis cantik dengan bola mata uniknya yang berwarna lavender. Gadis itu sudah siap untuk berangkat dari kediamannya.

"Ittekimasu." Ucap Hinata lirih. Ia hanya tinggal sendiri di kawasan tempatnya tinggal. Tidak akan ada yang membalas, itulah mengapa Hinata segera beranjak untuk berangkat ke sekolah sebelum bel masuk berbunyi.

Di sepanjang jalan, hanya ada guguran bunga sakura yang tertiup angin pagi. Hinata tersenyum melihat panorama indah yang terpampang. Gadis lavender itu sangat menyukai bunga sakura, sampai-sampai jika saja tidak ada yang memarahinya, maka ia akan memetik bunga itu dan membawanya ke rumah. Menggelikan, dan ia tahu resiko memetik bunga sakura cukup berat hukumannya.

Jalanan yang dilaluinya seperti memakai karpet pink yang bercorak bunga sakura, warnanya yang pink muda dan bentuk bunganya yang kecil selalu menjadi daya tarik para wisatawan. Itulah negaranya, negara Jepang dengan berbagai keunikan yang langka. Salah satunya adalah si cantik bunga sakura.

Hinata melihat pergelangan tangan. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 07.10, tanda bahwa ia harus segera berangkat. Hinata segera mempercepat langkahnya agar ia tidak tertinggal kereta.

"Minggir." Desis seseorang dari arah belakang. Hinata segera menepi.

"Tidak bisakah kau tidak menghalangi langkahku." Hinata menatap tajam ke arah si pemuda pirang.

"Bukankah jalanan ini masih luas." Hinata menunjuk-nunjuk jalanan.

"Karena ada sampah sepertimu, jalanan ini jadi sempit. Dasar sampah." Naruto menatap remeh Hinata.

Hinata mengepalkan tangan, "Oh maaf jika sampah ini menghalangi jalanmu." Hinata segera mempercepat langkahnya meninggalkan Naruto.

Hinata lalu berhenti tidak jauh dari pemuda itu, "Apa kamu tidak tahu? Jika sampah ini," Hinata menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Lebih baik darimu. Dasar pembuangan sampah."

Naruto melotot mendengar ejekan Hinata. "Apa kau bilang?"

"Tarik kembali ucapanmu Hyuuga."

"Tidak mau."

Hinata berlari agar bisa semakin menjauh dari Naruto, langkahnya ia percepat agar bisa meninggalkan pemuda pirang itu. Gadis itu tidak peduli dengan sekitarnya, karena yang harus ia lakukan adalah segera menjauh dari Uzumaki Naruto.

"Dasar gadis sialan." Naruto menggeram tidak suka.

 **Konoha High School**

"Kamu baru sampai Hinata?" tanya Sakura ketika melihat Hinata mendekat.

Hinata mengangguk, "Dimana Shion?"

Sakura mengendikkan bahu. "Entahlah, tadi kulihat dia pergi ke luar."

Hinata tidak merespon, kedua tangannya merogoh tas untuk mengambil air mineral yang sengaja ia bawa dari rumah.

"Kamu bawa bento Hinata?"

"Iya."

"Nanti makan bareng yu di atap."

Hinata hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Ketika ujung tempat minumnya akan menyentuh bibir pink Hinata. Tiba-tiba tangan seseorang memukul ujung botol itu, menjadikan airnya terhirup paksa oleh hidung Hinata.

Uhuk..uhukk...Hinata batuk-batuk, hidungnya sangat perih dan hal itu menjadikan hidung kecilnya memerah.

"Keterlaluan sekali kamu Naruto." Sakura berdiri dari duduknya dan mendorong keras Naruto.

Naruto tetap berdiri sempurna seolah dorongan dari Sakura tidak mempan untuknya.

Setelah bisa mengendalikan diri, Hinata melotot ke arah Naruto. Inilah Naruto yang sesungguhnya, seorang pemuda dari klan Uzumaki yang selalu membuatnya tersiksa. Pemuda pirang itu tidak segan-segan menjahilinya, entah itu menempelkan permen karet yang habis dikunyah ke rambut Hinata, atau pemuda itu akan membawa tas Hinata untuk disembunyikan di tempat yang kira-kira sulit ditemukan ketika Hinata pergi ke kantin.

"Tarik kembali ucapanmu tadi Hyuuga."

Hinata diam, ia tidak mau menarik kembali ucapannya karena ia benci dengan pemuda pirang itu.

Semua orang di kelasnya menyaksikan suasana tegang antara Naruto dan Hinata. Hinata mendorong tubuh Naruto agar bisa pergi menjauh dari pemuda itu. Namun, Naruto memegang pergelangan tangan Hinata.

"Mau kemana kau?"

"Lepaskan." Hinata memberontak, Naruto semakin mengeratkan pegangannya.

"Asal kau tahu Hyuuga," Naruto menatap sengit Hinata.

"Kau tidaklah pantas mengatakan sampah padaku."

Hinata memandang remeh. "Kenapa?"

"Apa karena kamu merasa lebih rendah dariku?"

"Rendah?" Naruto tertawa.

Pemuda pirang itu menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Aku lebih rendah darimu?"

"Lalu apa?" tanya Hinata sinis.

"Sebaiknya kau yang ngaca Hyuuga. Bukankah aku yang lebih cerdas darimu."

"Aku tidak peduli Naruto. Karena bagiku, kecerdasan tidak ada artinya dengan perilaku burukmu."

"Terserah kau Hyuuga. Karena perlakuan burukku hanya berlaku untukmu."

"Ada apa ini?" tanya gadis pirang berambut panjang.

"Naruto-kun, ada apa?" Shion bertanya lagi.

Naruto menoleh ke arah Shion. "Bukan apa-apa." Setelah mengatakan itu, Naruto pergi meninggalkan Hinata.

Sakura yang melihatnya menatap geram kepergian Naruto. "Dasar tidak tahu diri!"

"Hinata kamu baik-baik saja?" Shion bertanya ketika mendapati baju atasan Hinata basah.

Hinata mengangguk. "Aku baik-baik saja Shion."

"Apa Naruto melakukan hal buruk lagi padamu?"

Hinata tidak menjawab, ia malas menanggapi pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Shion. Meskipun Shion adalah sahabatnya tapi meskipun ia mengatakan baik-baik saja, namun pada kenyataannya ia sama sekali tidak dalam keadaan baik. Jujur, hatinya sakit setiap menerima perlakuan dari Naruto namun ia bisa apa? Karena Naruto adalah seorang yang paling berpengaruh di sekolahnya. Selama ini ia tidak bisa melawan Naruto, karena jika melawan pemuda itu, siap-siap saja beasiswanya akan dicabut dan ia tidak bisa menamatkan pendidikan.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Bersambung**

Maaf kepada yang pernah baca fanfic ini dari awal, (meskipun pasti udah lupa karena aku jarang update). Sebenarnya aku lagi ngerevisi fanfic ini, karena setelah aku baca. Tulisanku yang dulu bener-bener ancur. Ejaannya, penulisannya, dan dsb. Jadi kuputuskan untuk merombak semuanya sekaligus isi ceritanya. Maaffffff...


	2. Chapter 2

**Musuhku Si Jenius**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre :** **Drama** **, Romance**

 **Musuhku Si Jenius by WitWula**

 **Pairing NaruHina**

 **Rated : T**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read**

"Tou-chan, tadi aku melihat bunga mawar yang cantik." Ucap Hinata dengan riang dan menceritakan pengalamannya ketika bermain bersama Sakura dan Shion.

Wajah riang Hinata berubah menjadi sedih. "Tapi aku tidak bisa memetiknya."

"Tentu saja sayang, bunga mawar itu memiliki duri yang tajam."

Hiashi berkata lagi. "Kau tahu putriku? Bunga mawar juga bisa menjadi simbol untuk wanita."

Hinata kecil menatap bingung ayahnya. "Simbol?"

"Putriku, jadilah seperti bunga mawar."

Hinata tertawa kecil mendengarnya, "Kenapa aku harus menjadi bunga mawar Tou-chan? Aku kan sudah jadi manusia."

Hiashi ikut tertawa dengan jawaban putrinya. "Maksudnya adalah kamu harus menjadi seorang wanita yang sulit untuk didapatkan."

Hiashi mendudukan dirinya lalu mengusap kepala indigo Hinata. "Bunga mawar kan sulit untuk dipetik."

Waktu itu Hinata tidak mengerti maksud dari ucapan ayahnya, tapi sekarang ia paham bahwa wanita tidak boleh bersikap murahan kepada laki-laki. Dan sekarang Hinata akan melaksanakan apa yang pernah ayahnya katakan.

 **End Flashback**

Tes... Hinata mengusap pipinya. "Air mata."

Hinata benci menangis, tapi ketika ia ingat dengan ayahnya. Air mata akan turun tanpa dipertintah, menyebalkan. Gadis itu benci mengaku, tapi ia sangat merindukan ayahnya.

"Hey Hyuuga."

Hinata diam.

"Kau mendadak bisu HAH?"

Hinata tetap pada pendiriannya untuk diam.

Naruto menarik rambut Hinata kencang. "Jawab sapaanku."

Sakura yang duduk tepat di sebelah Hinata langsung berdiri. "Apa yang kau lakukan Naruto."

Naruto memandang tidak suka kearah Sakura. "Yang tidak berkepentingan dilarang ikut campur Nona."

"Lepaskan Hinata."

Hinata diam tidak melawan, meskipun raut mukanya meringis karena tarikan di rambutnya semakin mengencang.

"Hyuuga, hari ini ada pertandingan basket."

"La..lu?" Hinata semakin meringis kesakitan.

"Kau harus jadi pembantuku disana, dan layani aku dengan baik."

Hinata mencoba melepaskan tangan Naruto dari rambut panjangnya. Kalau saja ia ingat perlakuan Naruto yang menarik rambutnya, maka ia harus mencatat di kalender kapan ia harus memotong rambut.

"Aku tidak mau!" bantah Hinata mutlak.

"Kalau kau tidak mau menuruti permintaanku. Itu berarti,"

Naruto menyeringai. "Aku akan berbuat sesuatu padamu."

"Lepaskan Naruto!" kedua bola mata Hinata mulai memerah. Ia sudah tidak kuat lagi, perlakuan Naruto padanya sudah sangat keterlaluan.

"Oh, kau mau menangis Hinata."

"Lepaskan!"

"Naruto lepaskan Hinata!" Sakura kembali berteriak.

"Diam kau pinky!" balas Naruto.

Sasuke yang sejak tadi hanya diam mulai beranjak dari kursinya. "Naruto, hentikan sikapmu."

"Jangan ikut campur Teme."

Sasuke mulai mendekat. "Lepaskan tanganmu, kau sudah keterlaluan Dobe." Sasuke melepaskan tangan Naruto yang menarik rambut Hinata.

"Cih. Apa-apaan kau ini."

"Jangan seperti anak kecil Naruto."

"Hinata yang sudah terlepas dari Naruto pun segera pergi. "Aku tidak akan sudi menjadi pembantumu!"

"Kau lihat."

"Apa?"

"Dia lari, dan itu gara-gara kau Sasuke."

Naruto pergi menyusul Hinata, saat ia keluar gadis itu sudah hilang entah kemana.

"Kemana gadis itu?"

Naruto memutuskan untuk pergi ke luar. "Heh kau." Naruto menunjuk seorang pemuda yang mengenakan kacamata.

Pemuda itu mendekat ke arah Naruto. "Kau liat Hinata?"

Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan Hyuuga Hinata, salah satu murid pintar yang mendapatkan beasiswa karena kepandaiannya. Selain itu, yang terkenal dari Hinata adalah orang yang selalu dicari-cari Naruto ketika gadis itu sudah menghilang entah kemana. Hinata adalah gadis yang akan selalu ditanyai Naruto ketika gadis lavender itu sudah kabur.

"Aku liat tadi dia lari ke arah sana." Jawab si pemuda sambil menunjuk ke arah perpustakaan.

 **Flashback**

"Bagaimana keadaan Ayahku dokter?" tanya Hinata panik sambil menarik-narik jas dokter Tsunade.

"Maafkan kami Hyuuga-san, kami tidak bisa menyelamatkan Ayahmu."

Hinata menatap tidak percaya ke arah Tsunade. "Apa maksudmu."

"Ayahmu mengalami benturan keras di kepalanya, dan beliau tidak tertolong."

Bulir-bulir air mata sudah membanjiri wajah putih Hinata, "Tou-chan."

Kami selaku nenek dari Uzumaki Naruto turut meminta maaf atas kejadian ini."

"Tou-chan! Kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku."

Tsunade beserta yang lainnya membungkukan badannya untuk meminta maaf.

"Sumimasen Hyuuga Hinata."

Setelah itu, mereka semua meninggalkan Hinata beserta jenazah Ayahnya yang sudah ditutupi kain putih oleh pihak rumah sakit.

Hinata mengepalkan tangannnya. "Uzumaki Naruto."

 **End Flashback**

"Dimana gadis itu?"

Karena tidak kunjung menemukan Hinata, Naruto masuk ke dalam perpustakaan. Suasana perpustakaan yang sunyi menjadikan tempat itu lenggang untuk dilewati. Tidak perlu berdesak-desakan seperti di kantin, dan disini ia bisa tiduran untuk sejenak.

Naruto pergi ke pojokan perpustakaan yang diapit oleh rak-rak berukuran besar.

Hinata kaget melihat kedatangan Naruto. 'Kenapa pemuda ini bisa menemukanku.'

Begitu juga dengan Naruto, ia kaget ketika mendapati Hinata hanya duduk di antara pojokan rak buku. "Oh, ternyata kau disini."

"Kenapa kamu mengikutiku sampai disini ?"

"Tentu saja instingku kuat Hyuuga." Sebenarnya ia tidak sengaja menemukan Hinata, karena sudah lelah Naruto memutuskan untuk tiduran sebentar di perpustakaan. Dan ia sama sekali tidak menyangka akan menemukan Hinata disini.

"Aku akan pergi, minggir!"

Naruto menahan pergelangan Hinata, "Mau kemana?"

Hinata jatuh terduduk dan menimpa Naruto. "Kau berat Hyuuga."

Hinata segera bangun, tapi tangannya kembali di tarik oleh Naruto. "Sudah disini saja Hyuuga.

"Kalau kamu tetap menahanku, aku akan teriak." Ucap Hinata mengancam.

"Silahkan saja kau teriak."

Suara Hinata tercekat, jika ia teriak. Itu artinya sama saja dengan bunuh diri.

"Kenapa? Takut."

"Aku tahu kau tidak akan berani melakukannya." Naruto tertawa.

Hinata mencoba menarik diri dari Naruto agar tidak terlalu dekat dengan pemuda brengsek ini.

"Sudah disini saja Hinata." Naruto semakin mendekatkan diri kearah Hinata.

"Mau apa kamu?"

Naruto mencium pipi hinata, "Kau harus jadi milikku."

Hinata terkejut dengan perlakuan Naruto. Lalu gadis itu mendorong tubuh Naruto. "Lepaskan aku Naruto."

.

.

.

.

 **Bersambung**


End file.
